


~You Are Mine and I Am Yours~

by Kairat11



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus TV series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, fluffy nagron, jealous Nasir, nagron completely in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh no he didn't! That motherfucker had been practically stalking Agron for a couple of months now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~You Are Mine and I Am Yours~

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy,
> 
> Nasir wanted me to write this lol. I miss these bbys so much. 
> 
> I appreciate comments and kudos. Tell me how you liked the fic :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Oh no he didn't! That motherfucker had been practically stalking Agron for a couple of months now. Nasir had noticed him at Spartacus' gym at first; hazel eyes eyeing Agron up with unbridled lust. Then he had seen him at Mira's restaurant when he took Agron there for Valentine's Day. And now here at Gannicus' club. The difference now was that the fucker was a few inches away from Agron's ass, gyrating his hips with purpose and almost grinding his fiancée's ass with his cock.

Agron, the ever clueless little shit was dancing away; eyes close and lost in his little world. When he hears music, he loses himself in the lyrics and rhythm making him oblivious to anything else. Probably he hadn't notice when Nasir left to go to the bathroom. Nasir wasn't a jealous person; actually Agron was the jealous one, which was ridiculous because Nasir only had eyes for him. 

Nasir's heart and soul were tattooed with Agron's name. He loved that man more than his own life. Of course, the dummy wasn't even aware of his own beauty, and always dismissed Nasir's concern about the unwanted admirer with a 'don't be silly liebling, he's probably new in town and that's why you think he's following us'. Which annoyed Nasir, because he knew he  wasn't imagining things, and the guy must know Agron was spoken for already.

The music booming through the speakers was so loud, he didn't hear Duro calling after him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Nasir didn't have time to chit chat right now; he needed to go slap a bitch. Well not literally, he didn't believe in violence, but that didn't mean he was going to let some asshole touch his beloved. He turned to look at Duro, who was sporting his usual friendly grin and apparently hadn't notice the tension on Nasir's face.

"Hey bro-in-law, where you goin' with such a hurry? Where's Ag... Oh shit!" Duro exclaimed after following Nasir's gaze to the middle of the dance floor.

The tall, muscular, and dark haired man was almost ready to hug Agron from behind, and that was Nasir's cue to stop talking and step in. He didn't bother to look at Duro; Nasir knew he would be trailing after him.

"Aggy!" Nasir yelled, so his fiancée could hear him over the music, and come back from wherever he went when he was dancing. Nasir didn't even bother to posture in front of the handsome secret admirer. The dude froze in place as soon as he saw him. Nasir's face must be clearly reflecting how pissed off he was, because for such a tall, strong man, the guy in front of him had a panicky look on his face.

Agron opened his eyes and looked at Nasir with a confused expression. Gorgeous bastard, and he was all Nasir's; the gods had been benevolent towards him. Nasir nodded his head towards the stranger and Agron's eyes followed. The frown on his face making the secret admirer blanch. Something strange was going on here, because Agron didn't look surprise at all. That made his heart twist painfully inside his chest. What the hell was happening?

Agron must have read his mind, because he quickly spoke to the dude. "What the fuck man? I already told you I'm not interested. I'm engage to this handsome man," Agron stated, pointing at Nasir and looking at him with a look that screamed his feelings. It made him all warm inside. "Who I love with all my heart and soul. So please, stop following me around; don't make me kick your ass," Nasir couldn't suppress the grin stretching his lips. His man was the most charming person in the world. And Nasir wouldn't change him for anything.

Duro of course burst out laughing, and gave the broken-hearted stranger a sympathetic look before going back to the bar. Nasir didn't waste time and grabbed his beloved's hand, tugging him off towards Gannicus's empty office. The poor rejected man stood there, looking at their retreating backs with sadness. He felt just a smidgen sorry for him, because Agron indeed was breathtaking. Anyone would be beyond lucky to have him, and Nasir was grateful it was him who Agron had chosen to bless with his love.

"Schatz, what're you doin'?"

Nasir didn't waste time with words and crashed his lips against Agron's sweet ones. He locked the door; aware that their other friends might have the same idea. Nasir had Agron pinned against the door; his leg in between Agron's long ones. Wicked tongues danced around each other, while lips suck at each other as if delicious fruit. Playful nips on sensitive lips heating up their bodies.

Nasir broke the kiss, a soft whine falling out of Agron's spit slicked lips. A dark chuckle ripped from Nasir's throat; his lover was such a spoiled little shit. He tugged his beloved's hand and walked towards the nearby brown leather sofa. Nasir pushed Agron's firm chest softly and his body fell gracefully; spreading sensually beneath him and waiting to be devour. Nasir licked his lips, still spit slicked from the passionate kiss they had just shared. He lowered his body on top of Agron; spreading himself over him like a blanket.

Agron's heavy lidded eyes were filled with desire and Nasir didn't waste time to sate it. He tugged off Agron's black tank top, revealing a muscled chest. Pink perky nipples beckoned him, making his mouth water. Soon a wicked tongue began to play with the puckered nipples; swirling around them and dragging moan after moan from beloved mouth. While his mouth was busy sucking on sensitive nipples; clever hands unbuttoned and unzipped Agron's tight jeans.

"Ahhh, mmmm, lieb---, ahhh, gods... Fuck...More...," Agron babbled; impatient hands buried in Nasir's long raven hair. His green eyes almost rolling to the back of his head and alluring lips parted, asking to be kissed.

"Why...didn't...you...tell me...that...man...had...approached...you?" Each word was punctuated with playful bites and nips on nipples and neck; Agron's most sensitive areas. A drawn out moan causing Agron's body to tense. Nasir's hand palmed at his lover's rock hard dick; Agron's back arching beautifully.

He pulled Agron's jeans and boxers down; just a bit, enough to free his erection. At the first contact with cool air, Agron's cock twitched; the head glistening with pre-cum. At the sight, his own cock twitched. His love was sexy as hell.

"Tell me habibi, why?" Nasir questioned again as he teased rosy nipples mercilessly; teeth pulling at the nobs gently. One of his hands began to massage delicate balls, making Agron whimper in pleasure.

"Ahh, give more... Right there, yeah....mmm, fuck babe," more babbling, he loved how vocal Agron was in bed. It added to the excitement somehow; he loved that breathless voice, knowing he reduced his man to a babbling mess.

Nasir's other hand was buried in Agron's short hair; his beloved liked his hair to be tugged a bit while they made love. Swift fingers curled around a long and thick cock, and then began to move slowly. Another sinful moan and another shiver; Agron was so sensitive. Sweat pooled at both of their necks; the sheen of sweat over Agron's forehead and chest making him almost glow.

"Babe... C'mon more..." Agron begged pulling at Nasir hair gently and bringing his face towards his. Eager tongues once again danced together, teeth playfully nipped at tender skin, and breaths were one once  again.

"Tell me Aggy and then I'll give you what you want," Nasir cooed, thumb massaging the slit and spreading pre-cum over the head and down his fiancée's delicious cock.

Shallow breaths interrupted Agron's attempt to talk, but after a few seconds he made another attempt, "it wasn't... Important my love...I...I only have eyes for you, ahhh fuck!" Nasir's teeth biting the left side of Agron's neck interrupted his words. How could Agron think it wasn't important?! Nasir wasn't asking because he was insecure of Agron's love. No- he just didn't want any secrets between them and also, everything that happens to Agron is important to him.

As his hand continue to rub his lover's cock, his tongue licked at the fresh bite. He knew it drove Agron crazy. "Everything that has to do with you is important to me hayati. You're my Heart," he whispered in Agron's ear. Agron's back arched whilst thick fingers curled tighter in Nasir's hair. His hip began to move at the rhythm of Nasir's hand, and he let go of Agron's hair, and then brought it down to his balls to give Agron more pleasure.

Agron was close to cumming; he could see it written all over his tense body. He brought his lips over Agron's and like crashing waves ravished each other. As his thumb gave pleasure to the sensitive head of his man's cock; he coated his index finger with Agron's pre-cum and teased his entrance. Nasir didn't even have much time to enjoy it, because his Beloved was soon crying out  the most exquisite sound, and cumming all over his hand. Agron's body trembled as his back arched, and he didn't waste the opportunity to suck and bite at the enticing nipples, while Agron rode the waves of his explosive orgasm.

Nasir's body buzzed with lust and excitement; seeing Agron bloom like a flower in his hands made him feel accomplished. Agron was the most glorious sight when he came; a god among men and all his.

A few minutes passed; both trying to catch their breaths. He was still blanketing Agron; his body heat addicting.

"Süsser, now is your turn," Agron whispered after his breath had evened out. His broad hand reaching for Nasir's zipper. But Nasir stopped him and shook his head. Agron's confused look too adorable for words.

"Not here, I'm going to take us home and I'm going to undress you slowly, and then kiss you from head to toe. After, I'm going to eat your hole and savor it, until you're a drooling mess, and then I will show you the depths of my love for you. I will adore you until you climax screaming my name," as he said this Agron's cock began to come back to life again little by little. His eyes burning with renew desire.

"Ich liebe dich, schatz," Agron murmured as a fond smile stretched his lips and hands caress long locks.

"I love you more, Ruhi," he replied, the grin splitting his lips a reflection of his blissful heart. "You give color to everything in my life."

**Author's Note:**

> Schatz~ treasure  
> Liebling~ darling  
> Süsser~ sweetie  
> Ich liebe dich~ I love you  
> Hayati~ My life  
> Habibi~ My love  
> Ruhi~ soul


End file.
